Karushi Karushi no Mi
Introduction The Karushiumu Karushiumu no Mi is a logia devil fruit that allows the user to create, manipulate, and become, Calcium. It was eaten by Piotr Mori, and forms the basis or many of his more unusual abilities Usage This fruit is exceptionally versatile when used by Piotr. Like all logia powers, the user, in addition to creating and manipulating calcium, is able to transform into it to avoid injury. However, Piotr rarely transforms in this way, preferring, instead, to use his armor for defense. By feeding generated calcium into his armor, Piotr's can reinforce, regenerate, and repair the bones it is made from, making it a much more formidable defense than it already is. Excess bone can be absorbed by Samantha Grim in order to power her own devil fruit abilities, making Piotr's armor a near endless power source for her. When Piotr does transform, his armor is apparently too bulky to change with him, and simply remains solid while his calcium form flows through or around it. The fruit also offers a colorful array of other abilities both in and out of combat. Calcium is flammable, and burns with a red flame. By deliberately igniting his element, Piotr can produce these flames and manipulate them, albeit to a very limited extent, as he loses control of his element once it is burned. When supplemented with Ho Kempo, Piotr can use this burning calcium deliver a formidable range of firey attacks. Other reactive properties of calcium can be exploited to a variety of purposes, such as the generation of hydrogen. Piotr occasionally uses projectiles and weapons formed out of calcium to attack directly. While calcium is a soft metal, and so not as imediately damaging as his other weapons, it is poisonous if a sufficient quantity of it enters the body, and can cause considerable harm after the initial strike. In adition to this, aditional limbs and structures formed from calcium can be applied as the user wishes, as with other logia fruit. Strengths This fruit's main strength lies in the shear range of abilities Piotr has shown to be capable of. Piotr's power usage is very flexible and can cover a wide range of roles on the battle field. Compounding this is the fact that it's true nature can be hard to determine at first, and the abilities exhibited appear entirely unrelated and unusual. lacking clear explanation, many of Piotr's opponents are kept off guard by simply not knowing his full potential, or what weaknesses he might possess. His combination of logia powers and armour gives him incredible defense and resilience, to the extent that he often appears entirely invincible to onlookers. As long as the source of his power and endurance is unknown, It is extremely hard to mount any appreciable resistance against him. Weaknesses Calcium, as a soft metal, is quite malleable, and so any constructs made from it can be damaged relatively easily compared to other metals. Asside from this, this fruit apparently has no weakness besides standard devil fruit weakness. Attacks *'Eldritch dagger ‘Carnwennan’: '''Piotr transforms one of his forearms into a spear like blade of calcium to slash or stab at his opponents. Due to Piotr’s shapeshifting logia abilities, the blade can mould itself into different forms to suit his target, and is often used as an assassination weapon due to its precision. He also uses this technique as an off-hand weapon to his sword on occasion, as well as forming a blade in each hand if necessary. *'Eldritch shard:' Piotr fires a simple shard of calcium from one hand as a ranged attack. While this is rarely used in outright battle, it is useful as a quiet way to strike down an enemy at range. *'Eldritch spear ‘Gae Bolg’: 'Piotr forms a broad spear-like blade of calcium, either around one his weapons, or directly from his gauntlet, and then stabs an unarmoured opponent with it at close range. If it successfully penetrates, it then separates into multiple smaller blades that branch out through the target’s body, inflicting devastating injuries, as well as anchoring the blade in place. While it is still connected to Piotr, the weapon can grow indefinitely, dealing increasingly extensive damage to the target. Furthermore, the victim is likely to be poisoned by the high concentration of calcium in their body, as well as further harmed by chemical reaction damaging tissues. As a result, injury dealt by this technique is extremely difficult to treat and almost invariably fatal. *'Eldritch spear ‘Gungnir’: 'from his arm, Piotr froms five strands of calcium that coil around his sword and wind together, ending in sharp points, and formign a spear like shape. He then fires it towards a target, whereupon it spins and unwinds. Piotr can guid the spear through the air towards a target, ensuring a good hit, and the coil can drill through anything in it's path while the sword extends beyond. The result is a destructive piercing attack that bypasses and negates most armour and defenses, while also being difficult to evade. Piotr can also wield it as a normal spear with terrifying aptitude to strike down his surroundings. *'Piercing stake: 'after generating a shockwave through his body using overflow, Piotr can channel it to a chosen location, usually his hand, and manifest it as a sharpened stake of calcium that stabs forwards at high speed, impaling opponents or knocking them forcibly backwards. *'Battleaxe fang: 'Piotr forms a pair of sharp curved calcium blades around his hand, which vaugely resemble both a double headed axe, and a pair of sharp claws. The shape of the weapon lends itself equally well to cutting and stabbing attacks, the latter of which leave a distinctive double scar resembling a vampire's bite. This makes it quite useful for fighting an opponent at close range and inflicting substantial damage *'Necrotalon: 'Piotr forms a skeletal arm made of calcium, with sharp claws for fingers. Piotr can manifest these claws anywhere on his body, as well as anywhere else his calcium reaches, allowing him to rapidly launch multiple attacks at nearby foes, easily fending off attacks from any angle. He can also send his talons underground to surprise opponents with attacks from beneeath. *'Thorn Balista: 'Piotr fires spikes of calcium from the shoulders of his armour. The attack normally scatters with a shotgun like spread, resulting in a hail of arrow like projectiles that is hard to avoid at close range. Piotr can also focus the attack on specific targets and aim precisely if necessary. Piotr has also shown the ability to ignite the technique using Ignis, firing flaming spikes over a curved trajectory instead. *'Furor: 'a rapid barrage of slashes from Piotr's clawed gauntlets. despite appearing quite simplistic and chaotic, the technique is actually quite advanced. Using the cyclops overflow technique, Piotr generates shockwaves through his body, that his logia transformation allows him to conduct harmlessly. These waves are built up and transferred to his claws as he strikes, greatly amplifying the force behind them. The strikes leave contrails similar to a flying slash, and are shown to posess terrifying destructive power when combined. *'Demon's chain: 'Piotr forms his calcium into a long chain like form which he can control. He can use this to strike or pull in distant targets, as well as as an additional striking limb at close range. The end of the chain is either a pointed blade or a hook as necessary, and can be freely transformed by Piotr. He can also make the entire chain bladed to give it cutting power, or ignite it to cover it's entire length in red flames *'Judgement bolt: 'after using climate altering technology to produce a charged thundercloud, Piotr can throw oppositely charged shuriken at targets, which "detonate" at a chosen moment to draw down lightning. This dramatic attack posesses considerable destructive power, and can devastate an unsuspecting enemy. *'Ars Mori 'Ignis': 'Piotr can use a concealed mechanism in his gauntlets to heat and ignite his calcium as a suplement to certain attacks, setting them ablaze for dramatic effect and increased damage. *'Ars Mori: Demon’s flame: 'Piotr uses a concealed mechanism in his gauntlets to heat up and then ignite calcium routed through channels in his armour. This allows him to release a jet of red flames from his gauntlets in combat. This is useful both as a surprise attack at close range, and also for intimidation purposes since, lacking an obvious source, the ability appears to be entirely supernatural in origin. *'Ars Mori: Demonic blade: 'Piotr coats the blade of his sword in calcium and then sets it ablaze, allowing his subsequent strikes to burn opponents as well as cutting them. *'Ars Mori: Infernal thorn: 'Piotr shapes his calcium into a number of spikes in front of his hands while igniting them with his gauntlets. he then fires the spikes in a rapid barrage to attack a wide area. * '''Ars Mori: Infernal cannon: '''Piotr releases a long stream of powdered calcium towards his target, setting it ablaze using heat from his gauntlet to form a long beam of fire. This attack is based off Ichi Kenpo’s Vulcan fist, and uses similar principles. Unlike the Vulcan fist, however, the use of burning calcium in the attack allows Piotr much more precise control over the blast, firing multiple beams simultaneously, and focusing them on specific targets. In some cases, he has even been shown to curve the attack's trajectory. *'Ars Mori: Maelstrom's spear: 'After manifesting a stormcloud above the battlefield, Piotr coats his sword in calcium, and attaches one of his shuriken to the pommel. He then stabs the sword downward into a target and triggers the shuriken to call down a lighting bolt, and channel it through the calcium coated sword. The combination of piercing, electricity, and then burning usually completely destroys opponents from the inside out. *'Ars Mori: Deception Flicker: 'Piotr manifests a cloud at ground level using his armour’s weaponry. He then flips over or around an opponent to put them between the cloud and him, and calls lightning from it to his gauntlet, electrifying anything caught in the way. Most opponents are distracted by fighting Piotr, and so do not notice the threat in time to react. *'Prelude: Yagdrasil: 'Piotr stamps both his feet hard enough to embed them into the ground, and then extends “Roots” of calcium out of them to effectively plant himself into the ground. While this limits his movement, it also gives him a firm foothold, preventing him from being staggered or driven back by attacks. Furthermore, by applying the principles of the cyclopean overflow technique to his calcium body, Piotr can absorb almost all force directed at him, and disperse it, in the form of a shockwave, through the roots into the ground, effectively canceling out almost all of the force of an incoming strike. The shockwaves, whether from an opponent’s attack or of Piotr’s own making, can also be aimed by controlling the root structure, allowing Piotr to influence the ground around him in a way similar to the Ichi Kenpo’s Chi Kenpo techniques. While Yagdrasil is active, Piotr can easily control the flow of battle, forcing opponents to change position at will, and frustrating strategies. **'Grave Thorns: 'by channeling a shockwave through his root structure and concentrating it at chosen points, Piotr can make sharp spikes of calcium errupt out of the ground without warning. He can also extend multiple shorter spikes as a method of crowd control. These attacks are useful for surprising enemies andinfluencing their positions, and also serve to bypass defenses, as few are equiped to guard against attacks from beneath. **'Eldritch grasp: 'In order to prevent a foe escaping, Piotr causes the edge of his root system to curl up into large curved claws that extend above ground, and then rapidly pulls them back towards him. An unprepared foe will often be forced off balance and pulled closer to Piotr, alowing him to force a close range fight or dispatch them at will with his melee attacks. **'Thorn wall: 'To repel approaching enemies, Piotr can raise his root system into a huge mass of spikes around him, that curve outwards. This defense is very difficult to pass without injury, discouraging attempts to attack him. It can also be used aggressively by expanding it rapidly to hit nearby enemies, or combining it with Eldritch grasp to drag opponents into the wall. **'Archdemon: Giantslayer: 'A devastatingly powerful finishing blow intended to defeat large, slow moving targets. This technique requires Piotr to first be in his Yagdrasil stance, and generally only attains full power with aid from Piotr’s surroundings. Sufficiently large impacts in the area are picked up through the ground by Piotr’s root network, and carried along the roots as shockwaves. However, instead of being dispersed as per the usual use of the stance, the waves are directed back towards Piotr’s main body and are gathered together within him. He then channels the force into one arm using overflow and performs a simple strike, releasing the stored up force in the process. At full power the subsequent shockwave has incredible force, often completely obliterating the target explosively. While this technique is normally less practical due to the perquisites for its use, Piotr has managed to employ it with the aid of Juggernaut, with the latter striking the ground to provide suitable shockwaves, effectively adding Juggernaut’s indefinitely great strength to Piotr’s own. *'Demonic form 'Nosferatu': 'Piotr transforms parts of his body into calcium, and expands them around his armour, separating the pieces. When transformed in this way, any difficulty moving caused by the bulky armour is eliminated, allowing him to travel at much greater speeds with ease, and with more flexibility. However, as a drawback, expanding in this way exposes his calcium body at the division between armour plates, making him more susceptible to haki infused attacks which would not normally cause problems. In effect Piotr gains increased agility and flexibility at the cost of reduced defensive power. *'Demonic form 'Dracula': '''Piotr feeds calcium stands into his cloak, between its outer layer and a hidden inner layer, to form an almost bone like structure.. He then seperates the cloak into a form resembling a pair of batlike wings. Being made of Grasse Cloth, the cloak is capable of flight even normally, but the increased control afforded by the winglike form gives him far more maneuverability in the air, as well as giving him additional limbs with which to fight. As a suplement to this, Piotr can generate and trap hydrgoen with his devil fruit powers in order to provide bouyancy, eliminating some of the weight of his armor and weapons Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit Category:13th Madman